


Perfect (So Perfect)

by tomarkislife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Watersports, full bladder, semi explicit sexual content, this is awful and just to please my kink im awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in charge for the night. Tyler drinks when Josh drinks. Josh decides when the date is over. Tyler can safe word at anytime. And they're at a fancy restaurant. What could possibly go wrong? </p><p>OR</p><p>the one where Tyler and Josh have public sex and Tyler really needs to pee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect (So Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little more mature than my other Joshler omorashi so that's why I made it a separate story. It's pretty sinful so be prepared

Tyler groans, thighs pressed nice and tight together. Josh gives him a sly smile, picking up his water glass and swishing it around. Tyler whimpers at the sight of the water lapping at its side and picks up his own water glass, taking a few short sips, along with Josh. 

 

That was the rule for the night. 

 

Tyler drank whenever Josh drank. And Josh would get to say when they went home. And only when they got home would Tyler get to pee. “So, how’re you feeling?” he asks, continuing to twirl the water glass in his hand. 

 

Swallowing dryly and slowly peeling his eyes away from the water glass. “‘m alright,” he mumbles, shifting in his seat. Josh eyes him, setting the glass down and leaning close to him. “Gotta piss though,” 

 

Saying the word ‘piss’ aloud causes a tremor to go through his bladder and he wants to squeeze himself so so bad. But he can’t. They’re at a fancy restaurant, dressed nicely, and surrounded by pretentious fancy people that would notice if a grown man was squeezing his crotch like a child. 

 

Josh chuckles and smirks. “Yeah…” he trails off. “More water?” he asks pleasantly, taking a generous gulp of his own water. 

 

Tyler glares at him and goes to drink his water. But his bladder throbs and his grimaces, leaning forward and discreetly holding himself. He looks up at Josh with pleading eyes and he nods, letting him know he can skip this round. “Let me know if it starts to hurt. We’re close to the bathrooms so as soon as it starts to hurt, say red and we’ll stop.” 

 

Tyler nods, but he doesn’t want to give this up. He’s going to make it home. 

 

“Alright now, what would you two like for dinner?” the waitress asks as she walks up to them. 

 

Josh winks at Tyler before clearing his throat and ordering for the both of them. Josh was going to pick what they got. Normally that meant he would get the thing that took the longest so they would have to be here for even longer. 

 

Which is exactly what he does. 

 

“Two well done steaks please,” he says, handing her the menus. 

 

The waitress nods and scribbles the order down. “Just so you know, the kitchen is a little backed up right now so it might take a little longer than usual,” 

 

Tyler groans softly. “That’s not a problem. We’re not in a hurry,” Josh says kindly. “Oh, and could we have a bottle of wine please?” 

 

The waitress nods. “Of course. What would you like?” 

 

Josh looks over at Tyler and raises his eyebrows. “Surprise us,” 

 

Again, she nods and walks off, leaving the couple alone. “Josh…” he whispers. “I-I really hafta go,” 

 

Josh reaches over and grabs his hand, rubbing it softly. “Yeah, I know you do. But you can hold it, can’t you?” 

 

Tyler huffs out a large breath and nods. He shifts uncomfortably and turns red when he notices some people looking at him. “W-What if people know?” he asks, stilling himself as much as possible. “I don’t… I don’t think this is a good idea,” he says, body shaking ever so subtly with need. 

 

“Hey, Tyler,” he squeezes his hand tightly and smiles sweetly. “If you want to stop, just safe word and go to the bathroom,” 

 

Tyler shakes his head. He. Would. _Hold it._  

 

“More water?” a busboy asks, holding a tall pitcher of water. Tyler swallows dryly at the sight of water trickling down the edges of the glass. He looks away, biting his bottom lip. 

 

"Yeah. Thanks," Josh says, waiting for what the waiter is about to do next. 

 

The spill of water is the only thing Tyler can here and he grimaces, staring at the water splashing into the cup. Did the guy really have to poor that slowly? He moves onto his glass and he gulps audibly, hands gripping at his thighs. He would not hold himself. He was not a child. 

 

The busboy leaves and Tyler sighs, the silence relief to his ears. But then the waitress walks back to the table with the bottle of wine and starts going on and on about what it’s called and its origin, but the only thing Tyler can hear, is the pouring of wine into glasses and he groans audibly. 

 

The tables around the glance at them and Tyler goes red, raising his hands above the table. He clears his throat and smiles at the waitress who had stopped pouring the wine. “S-Sorry,” he stutters, face flushed with desperation. 

 

He looks over at Josh who is smirking at him. He hates how much he is enjoying this. But he loves much he is enjoying this. 

 

The waitress leaves them again, with the bottle of wine, and Josh raises his glass, waiting for Tyler to pick his up. He does shakily and sips his wine while Josh tips his glass. “You know, I’m feeling pretty full. I’m going to the restroom real quick,” 

 

Tyler frowns at his as he gets up. He’s so jealous. He wishes he could go join him and piss out everything that’s in side of him. But he can’t. So he silently struggles to hold it in the silence. 

 

Which was near impossible with how badly he had to go. He's shaking with desperation, unable to keep from shifting around at this point, and how is he already this desperate? They had been here for less than an hour and Tyler was sure he would have to safe word before they got home. But he would try. 

 

He would really, really try. 

 

"Are you alright sir?" 

 

Tyler's head shoots up and he's met with the waitress standing above him. That's when he realizes what he's doing. 

 

He's hands are stuffed between his legs and he's steadily rocking back and forth. He's also leaned close to the edge of his sit, chest resting again the table. 

 

He looks away and nods, removing his hands and groaning. He needed to pee. Right now. 

 

Josh comes back and sits across from him, looking a little concerned. "You alright, baby?" he asks. 

 

Tyler whimpers, crossing his legs tightly. "Um, I'm not s-sure how m-much longer I can, ugh, h-hold it,"

 

Josh just gives him that stupid smirk and gently rubs his ankle with his feet. "You hafta pee?" he asks quietly, dragging his shoe up and down his leg. Tyler gulps and nods, knowing this is exactly what Josh wants.

 

He wants him to come undone in public. 

 

Josh's foot goes higher and higher, until he's rubbing the inside of his thighs and Tyler is literally shaking at this point. "D-Don't," he mutters under his breath when his boyfriends shoe reaches his protruding bladder. "Please... I'll-I'll wet myself," 

 

But Josh is still smirking and Tyler knows it's too far gone for him to stop. It's a light brush at first, just enough to make Tyler tremble. And then suddenly, Josh's foot is crushing on his bladder and Tyler let's out a string of incoherent whimpers. 

 

Josh continues to press down on his bladder and picks up his wine glass, taking a sip and eying when Tyler doesn't join him. "Drink up, babe. It's delicious," he says. 

 

Tyler wants so badly to cry and hold himself, but he can't. So he picks up his glass shakily and takes tentative sips, eyes filling with tears. He's so full. 

 

Josh laughs and removes his foot. Tyler sighs with relief. "Did that hurt?" Josh asks. 

 

Tyler shook his head. "S' good," he whispers, eyes squeezed shut. He opens his eyes and smiles at Josh. 

 

"Here are your meals,"

 

The waitress sets the food in front of them and Tyler realizes how long time has been passing. 

 

"Thanks," Josh says, smiling. He eyes Tyler who is just staring down at his food, body tense. "Aren't you hungry, babe?" he asks. 

 

Tyler looks up at him, biting his lip harshly. "I, um, I'm too full," he says nervously. Josh just smiles and nods. He starts eating his food, leaving Tyler to whine desperately in the silence. It was getting harder to hold. Especially since what Josh was eating was making him take generous sips of his water and  wine, which meant Tyler had to drink just as much as he did. 

 

"J-Josh," he gasps after the fifth gulp of his wine. His head felt fuzzy and he wasn't very confident on how much longer he could hold it. He bites his lip, about to safe word and end this, when Josh whispers something that changes the whole game. 

 

"I'm going to the bathroom. Count to 100 and then meet me there," 

 

And that's all he says before getting up and leaving the table. 

 

Tyler is frozen in place, hands pressed discreetly against his thighs. What is Josh planning? Did he... Did he...? 

 

_Fifty_

 

No. They couldn't do this here. Not at this fancy restaurant with all these fancy people and not while they're wearing fancy suits. Having sex at a fancy place like this was not fancy. 

 

But Tyler wants it so bad. 

 

_One hundred_

 

He stands, probably a little more loudly and quickly than he should in normal circumstances, but the quicker he gets to Josh, the quicker he can let out all the liquid inside of him. 

 

But gravity weighs heavily on him and, _fuck_!- he just lost a little bit. Hands tracing along his thighs, he makes his way to the bathroom and knocks softly. 

 

The door clicks open and before Tyler has a chance to open it for himself, Josh opens the door and yanks him in. Alone, Josh pushes him up against the wall, pressing open mouthed kisses all over his neck.  "You're so beautiful when you're desperate, Tyler. I love it... So much..." 

 

Tyler moans, hands shoved between his legs. Now that it's just the two of them, he can show Josh just how desperate he is. "Do you like it when I whine for you, Josh? Huh? Or when I.." he grunts, grinding his hardening dick against his boyfriends leg. "Beg?" 

 

Josh pushes harder against Tyler, resting a hand on his bladder and tickling his hand gently over it. Tyler shudders and stops moving, taking a moment to get everything under control. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispers, licking all along his neck and stopping to gently bite it, leaving small bruises everywhere. 

 

Tyler gasps when Josh presses down on his full bladder, shifting the liquid around inside of him. "Nnnnnng," he moans, leaking steadily. His boxers are damp at this point, a very small spot on the crotch of his slacks. "J-Josh. You... You..." 

 

He removes his hands and starts hastily unbuckling his pants, giving him a soft kiss. "We have to be quick, baby boy," he says. "Are you ready?" 

 

Tyler whimpers. "If I-I cum I'll, um, I'll l-lose it," he stutters. 

 

Josh smirks, that same old smirk, and leans close to his ear. "Then you won't cum," 

 

Tyler's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "What?!" 

 

Josh chuckles and slips his hand into his loose slacks, squeezing his dick through his slightly wet boxers. "Did someone wet without my permission?" he asks, toying around with his hard penis. 

 

"Josh... I don't want to-" 

 

"Want me to stop?" he interrupts, tugging the waistband of his boxers open and slipping his hand in. The moment Josh's finger graze his dick, he melts, moaning loudly. Josh covers his mouth and very slowly begins to pump his hand along his cock. 

 

"Oh my god," he gasps. The way Josh's hand is jerking him combined with his full bladder is the most amazing feeling he's ever felt. He already feels close to climax. Tyler Joseph, a grown man, with his boyfriends hands wrapped around his cock for less the two minutes, already about to cum. But he's not in the mood for pissing his pants, so he shouts. "Stop!" 

 

Josh pulls his hand away and Tyler groans, so close to coming. But he can't. He just can't. "Re-" 

 

Josh cuts him off, attacking his neck with kisses. He doesn't want Tyler to give up now. "I know you can hold it, baby. Just a little longer." 

 

Tyler feels tears sting in his eyes. He honestly couldn't hold it a little longer. "Josh... I'm gonna piss my pants," he says, thighs pressed close together. 

 

Josh smiles. "Then let's take off the pants." 

 

Tyler is too focused on holding his bladder to stop Josh from slowly slipping his pants off and leaving him only in his boxers. He goes to take off his underwear, but Tyler stops him, resting his hands on his hips. "C-Can we slow down for a minute?" he asks, breath weak. 

 

Josh nods. "Take as long as you need.”

 

Tyler breathes heavily and feels his bladder shake with each breath. He was so full that it hurt to even shift his weight from foot to foot. But it’s the only thing that’s helping him hold so he shoves his hands between his legs and whines, bouncing up and down. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Josh asks, going back to gently tugging at the hem of his boxers. Tyler shakes his head. Josh pulls the fabric of his boxers back and raises the band so it faces his bladder. He lets it snap against his bladder and Tyler moans, lightly pushing Josh away. “Don’t lie to me, Tyler. If it hurts, just tell me,” 

 

Tyler whimpers. “I want to… To hold… For you…” He takes in a shaky breath and squeezes himself tighter. “It-It hurts,” 

 

Josh leans close to him and kisses his cheek. “I don’t want you hurting yourself. If you want to go, go,” he says, pointing to the toilet. 

 

Tyler shakes his head. “I want to hold it. I can hold it for you,” 

 

Josh rubs his shoulder softly and nods. “Alright. Think you could do something for me now?” he asks, taking his hand and placing it on his own dick. Tyler nods and unzips his slacks, slipping his hand into his pants. Josh grunts as he starts tease his hand around. “You can go, uh, faster baby,” he says. “S-Set the pace.” 

 

Tyler reaches for the button of his jeans, but his hand flies back to his crotch, gripping it tightly. Josh shushes him when he starts to cry silently and unbuttons his pants on his own. “Come on, baby. Just breath, alright. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

 

Nodding, Tyler tugs Josh’s slacks down and slips his hand into his into his underwear. He quickly jerks his boyfriend off and Josh’s breath hitches at the sudden friction. “F-Fuck…” he groans. He bites his lip and bucks his hips slightly into Tyler’s hand. 

 

Tyler gasps as a urge throbs through his bladder and he tightens his hold on Josh’s dick. “Ugh, Josh,” he moans. “Gotta piss,” 

 

Josh jumps slightly at the squeeze and blushes. “N-Not so hard, babe. Don’t want to damage the merchandise,” 

 

Tyler grimaces and loosens his hold, going back to softly stroking him. “S-Sorry,” 

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s… It’s…” 

 

Josh almost yelps as he finally reaches climax. He hadn’t even realized what Tyler was doing to him until he was coming hard into his pants. “Oh… My… Jesus, Tyler… What did you just do to me?” he asks breathlessly. 

 

Tyler smiles weakly. That’s when Josh notices his shaking presence and pulls Tyler closer. “Hey, hey, baby boy. Are you alright?” he asks as Tyler starts to cry. He wipes the tears away and looks as a dark patch grows on Tyler’s boxers. “Oh, Ty…” he says. He cups his sopping wet penis and holds it tightly, cutting off the flow. Tyler sobs and buries into Josh’s shoulder. “Come on, the toilet's right there. Just a few steps.” 

 

“I can’t… I can’t walk,” he cries. 

 

Josh pets the side of his face and uses his hand that isn’t squeezing Tyler to grab his hand. He takes a hesitate step towards the toilet and waits for his boyfriend to follow. “Come on, Tyler. You can’t wet here. We still need to finish our dinner,” 

 

Tyler is sobbing, hard, at this point, shaking his head and bouncing desperately. “I’m gonna… I’m not gonna make it,” 

 

Josh bites his lip nervously and tugs him towards him. Tyler jostles forward and Josh feels something hot touch his hand. His boyfriend had started to wet himself again. “No, Tyler. You need to hold it. Just a few more-“ 

 

“I can’t!” he shouts, barely cutting off the flow. “I can’t, Josh! I can’t hold it anymore!” Tyler wants to curl up into a ball and just go home, but he can’t. He has to pee so _badly._

 

Josh lets him cry while gently tugging Tyler’s boxers off completely. Tyler looks down at him confused, but covers his slit, holding any urine trying spill out. “Baby steps, Tyler. The toilet is barely ten steps away. Just take slow, gently steps,” he coaxes, letting Tyler set the pace at first. 

 

Tyler whimpers and bends at the knees, squeezing himself tightly. “I’m not gonna… Not gonna…” 

 

But Josh yanks him over to the toilet, ignoring the loud splattering sound as Tyler’s bladder finally lets go. He only smiles and sighs contently when he hears the pee splash into the toilet water below. 

 

Tyler moans, one hand squeezing Josh’s, his other hand aiming everything into the toilet. He doesn’t need to make more of a mess. “Feel better, baby?” he asks, kissing his neck and gently rubbing his thumb over his hand. 

 

Tyler nods, head leaning against his boyfriends shoulder. Josh rubs his empty, deflating bladder and pokes it gently, causing his pee to stutter. “D-Dont,” Tyler says. “Hurts,” 

 

“Sorry, baby boy,” he sucks on his neck lightly. “Just love the sounds you make… Love it so much…” 

 

Tyler sighs as he bladder finally empties and that’s when everything hits him. He stares down at the puddle beneath them and realizes Josh is standing in it. “Oh my god, Josh. I-I’m so sorry,” he says. “I tried to hold it but-but-“ 

 

“Shh, Tyler, it’s alright,” he reassures. “I made you hold for too long, that’s my fault. You were so perfect. So beautiful.” Tyler grunts softly as  Josh wraps his hand around his dick and slowly strokes it. “I think you deserve a little reward,” he whispers. 

 

Tyler’s breath hitches as he pumps his hand faster and he sinks into the feeling. He didn’t care what everyone would think when they walked out, knowing what they had done it there. Everything felt so perfect right now. 

 

“Love you, J,” he gasps. 

 

“Love you, baby boy,” he kisses his neck. “S’ perfect,” 

 

Tyler sighs. Everything was perfect. 

 

So perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sin


End file.
